


Lascivious

by anonymousgratification



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Confessions, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousgratification/pseuds/anonymousgratification
Summary: An inevitable conclusion.





	Lascivious

**Author's Note:**

> Still feeling a little reluctant about posting this, but I did create this account for a personal sense of gratification.  
> Let me just say, I don't ship this because of their relationship, or the age difference, or the underage aspect, but because their emotional connection is specific and intense in a way I'm drawn to.  
> Also, they are not brothers, not in my head, nor the universe inside my head in which I visualize these things. So, I hate the notion of 'incest' that tends to be associated. I have never shipped two people that are related and never will, lol.  
> And, this is unquestionably when Damian is older.  
> However, I am not here to shame anyone, your own personal depiction is yours and only yours. I do not care how you wish to perceive my writing, but it is just not what I am apt to produce.  
> Anyway, it goes without saying that I love this pairing. They are exceedingly interesting to me because the way their personalities and pasts coincide and challenge each other. They are somewhat opposite sides of the spectrum, and I feel they are a perfect combination, as their weak and strong parts contrast and fit together.  
> In this, Dick and Dami have requited feelings for each other that Dick is somewhat reserved about. I think Dick would feel a bit guilty about his feelings for Damian, because of his personal relationship to Bruce, and that he sees himself as someone Damian's supposed to look up to; worried he may be taking advantage of him.  
> There's definitely a bit of hesitation from both of them that I love to explore, a sort of inaptness about it. However, I personally envision Dick as Damian's one and only, but maybe that's just a feeling I latch on to.
> 
> Well, pardon me as I continuously and obsessively post content for Dick/Damian.  
> xoxo  
>   
>   
> 

Their mouths are just centimeters apart. Dick focuses on his breathing instead of leaning closer. Damian hasn’t moved, his eyes anchored on Dick’s, and Dick can’t think of anything but how pretty his mouth looks, parted and facing his. 

“We can’t,” Dick leans away, but he’s convincing himself instead of Damian. His eyes are planted on Damian’s lips still, wanting to taste the way they taste, wanting to feel the way they feel.

“Can’t?” Damian jibes, but there is no ridiculing in his voice, only question. Dick’s eyes flit to his, glistening and burning. 

Dick lifts a hand to Damian’s neck, his fingers curling around his nape. Damian doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything else. Dick concentrates on inhaling and exhaling; breathless suddenly with his hands on Damian. Damian’s skin is warm, and soft, too. Dick wants to feel the bareness in other places, but mostly he just wants— wants every part of Damian, anything he can have. 

He touches the hair at the top of Damian’s neck, running his fingers through it. He feels the urge to dig his hands into Damian’s hair, pulling his head back and forcing Damian to look at him— to look only at him. He wants Damian unveiled; his mouth wrapped around confessions and utterances of how much he needs him, wants him; how much he belongs solely to him.

Damian’s staring at him, expecting, waiting. Dick feels selfish, wanting to extract and consume everything Damian could give him. And most of all, he’s selfish thinking—knowing—that Damian would be willing. 

He knows he wouldn’t, couldn’t, but he wants to— force Damian to give him everything, to show him the insides of his heart and his head, regardless of how much he knows Damian thinks it’s scary, knows Damian is resistant and prideful. 

Dick thinks he can hear the way Damian’s breath is quivering. He runs his fingers around Damian’s nape to his throat, fingertips caressing the skin. He stares at the movement, sees the way Damian struggles to accept the gentle, unhurried touch. His fingers still at Damian’s jaw, thumb rubbing into the skin and down the length of it. He stops and lifts his thumb to Damian’s mouth, other fingers holding his head under his chin, lifting his head just slightly. Dick rubs his thumb over his mouth, as if the motion will let him comprehend it; all the things he’s been wishing to do. 

“Shouldn’t,” Dick whispers, correcting himself. They could—nothing is really stopping them. He wants to give in to that part of his brain, the corrupted, careless thoughts he tries to swallow. The ones he tries to bury so he doesn’t take advantage of Damian; this being in front of him that thinks he’s his world. 

Dick runs his thumb over Damian’s lower lip, mapping out the shape and feeling in his head. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles against Damian’s mouth, thumb going to his cheek and lips going against Damian’s. 

He kisses him like he can’t live without it, like he’ll die without knowing the sensation.

Dick slide his hand along the side of Damian’s head, going into the thick, wavy strands resting there. Damian rests a hand on his shoulder, reaching up to meet him, his tongue moving into his mouth. 

Dick sucks on his tongue, slides it around his. Damian grunts and reaches his other hand to Dick’s hair, cautious and unconfident, but his raw desire nullifying the two. When he feels Dick's locks, the ones he’s envisioned his hands around for years, he moans and pulls away, sucking on Dick’s lower lip, mouth moving perpendicular to his. 

Damian keeps a grip on his hair, his fingers moving around, submerged in it. His arms twist around his shoulders, straightening as he moves away. He smirks, looking up at Dick. He’s got this look in his eyes— loving, accepting, hoping— and Dick wants to devour it, wants to kiss the smirk off his mouth, especially now that he knows the way it feels like velvet. 

He holds Damian, bringing him closer, arms around his waist, gripping his lower back with desperate hands. He pulls Damian back up against him, licking into his mouth. Damian grunts, twirling his tongue around his. He leans away, panting, staring up at Dick. 

“Richard,” he holds his name in his mouth like if he lets go it will disappear. Damian puts his hands on Dick's chest, one directly over his heart. He says something unexpected, unpredictable; something that Dick cannot dodge. “I love you,” Damian vows. 

He pushes away, turning his head, embarrassed. He moves to the bed, sitting himself down fluidly, his legs bending as he spreads them. Damian looks at him again, his eyes flaming, but there’s something a little self conscious coming through. 

“You can do anything you want.” Damian’s voice is intimate, softening at the places where it normally cuts. “I’ll let you,” he bites his lower lip, looking a bit timid. He steadies his voice. “Anything,” he promises. 

Dick stands motionless, gaping. Dick convinced himself he wasn't hoping for this, but now that he has it, Damian's words sound like heaven; ecstasy pouring out of his mouth and in the space around them. Dick hastily moves to the bed; can’t get there fast enough. He worries this is a dream, that he’ll wake up any minute, laying in bed like he always does, pretending it wasn’t Damian. 

His knees touch Damian’s, and it reminds him that this is real; that Damian is trusting and unguarded for the first time in his life. He runs a hand up Damian’s thigh, slowly. Damian wants to look at the movement of Dick's hands, but he keeps his eyes planted on the blue ones in front of him. Dick grabs his head with the opposite hand, his fingers brushing the skin.

“I’m not supposed to,” he stops his hand on his thigh, grabbing around it instead. His fingers move on his face, traveling to his hair.

“I know,” Damian replies, concurring. 

Dick kisses him, briefly, unable to stop himself from wanting to taste the lonely words on his lips.

He pulls away, keeping their faces close.

“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted,” Dick confesses, ardency and fondness composing his voice. Damian’s eyes twinkle, saying everything his mouth can’t. 

They both lean in, kissing desperately. Dick snakes the hand on his thigh up to his hip, his thumb pushing into the outline of his hipbone. He gently nudges Damian to lay under him, placing himself in between his legs. His other hand feels hollow, going up Damian's shirt; needing to be filled with Damian's body. Damian's skin is hot, searing and smooth where Dick touches. Dick grunts, wants more; can’t stop himself now that he’s so close, saturated with Damian—his tongue and his skin beneath him.

He pulls away, Damian’s mouth hopelessly trying to follow him. He runs both his hands up Damian’s shirt, watching them disappear, then reappear as the fabric moves up. 

His fingers slow, captivated by the muscles on Damian’s abdomen twitching as he moves higher. 

Dick lifts Damian’s shirt, pulling it off his body. Damian’s face is red once it’s off, his body flushed and hotter when he touches him again. Dick leans in and kisses his cheek, wanting to feel the blood rushing below the surface. He kisses down to his jaw, his hands tracing his collar bone; tracing the silhouette of his body against the sheets. 

“You feel so good,” Dick whispers in his ear, as he moves down to his throat. 

Damian shudders, swears Dick’s hands are melting him, his words turning him into liquid. Dick runs his fingers over his ribs, leaving a trail of tingling where his fingers seem to indent the skin. Dick’s fingers are magic; a spell that makes Damian mewl at the gentle contact. 

Dick runs his hands lower, resting directly above his pants. His fingers twitch, rubbing over the button of his jeans.

“Can I touch you?” he asks, teasing the cloth. “Down here?” He feels Damian tremble, the hand in his hair tightening. 

Dick lifts his head, looking at Damian’s face. Damian’s lips are ajar, and they look so wondrous; rose colored like the rest of him. Damian leans in, attaching their mouths. He shoves himself against Dick, his kiss needy. Dick has to fight his fingers, itching to reach lower and squeeze. 

They disconnect, and Damian holds his hair, his arms winding around him. Damian glances up at him; something sweet in his eyes, something a little sick, too.

“I really want to,” Dick admits, unable to think of anything else but his hand—so close. 

“ _Please_ ,” Damian whines his answer. 

Dick reaches lower, pressing his hand against the front of Damian’s pants. He has to feel it—has to confirm that Damian’s hard and throbbing because of him. Damian doesn’t disappoint, as always; swelling in his palm. 

_Fuck_ , he can oblige; that _please_ engulfing every corner of his mind.

Dick plants his mouth on Damian’s neck again, opening his pants just enough to shove his hand in. Damian gasps at the feeling, his breathing loud and irregular. He squirms around the bed at the new feeling; somebody else’s hand on his cock— and the only person he’s ever wanted to touch him this way. The only person he’d ever allow. 

Dick sucks on his throat; can feel Damian’s shaky breath up against him. Dick rotates his wrist, stroking him almost too hard, almost too desperate, but Damian moans, his head pushing back into the pillow. 

“You’re sexy,” Dick mumbles into his shoulder; his mouth right where his neck starts. He moves his hand faster, then slowly squeezes back down, groaning at the way Damian leaks, trickling down his hand. 

“You’re perfect. Fuck,” he grunts, removing his hand from his pants and his mouth from his throat. He crawls down, snatching the band of Damian's pants, staring up at him as he pulls them down and off. 

He runs his hands up along the outside of his legs, touching and staring at the private skin he’s never seen before. 

Dick places his hands on his hips, fondling him. He looks back up at Damian’s face, endearingly trepidatious. Damian tries bringing his legs together, closing them, a little nervous, but Dick grabs them. 

“Perfect,” he repeats, taking in the raw, vulnerable, incredible person underneath him. 

Dick removes his hands, reaching up and taking off his own shirt. He stares back down with adoration; Damian’s normally dignified face debauched. 

Dick grips Damian's hips, rubbing his hardness against him so he can feel it. Damian’s lips separate, moaning because Grayson’s hard, too; wants him just as much as he does. 

Dick stops, forcing Damian closer to him, Damian’s legs stretched around him. He slides his fingers to his waist, powerless to his hands that can’t stop wanting to touch him everywhere; his eyes that can’t stop leering at Damian, naked and exposed in front of him. 

He grasps Damian again, his other hand holding his thigh. Damian whines, twisting the sheets around his hands. 

“You look…” Dick drifts off, moaning and stroking him cruelly. Damian grabs the pillow by his head, jerking, letting out an unhinged, shrill sound. 

“Dami,” Dick’s enraptured, completely overwhelmed by the response he’s getting from Damian. "Dami."

Dick releases him, shivering at the phenomenal sound Damian makes.  “You look so good. Fucking amazing, baby.” Dick unbuttons his pants, tugging them down, impatiently stroking himself when his cock bounces up against his stomach. 

Damian moans at the sight— Grayson’s cock in his hand and his eyes on him. _Grayson’s cock, Grayson’s cock, Grayson’s cock._ He moans again, overcome with pleasure at the sight. Grayson is truly the perfect one—thick and striking.

Dick leans down again, rubbing his cock over Damian’s. 

“Richard! Shit!” Damian shouts; can’t stop himself. He's losing his mind— Grayson’s cock, right over his, touching his; warm and pulsating against him.

“Grayson!” Damian moans and whines curse words in every language he knows. Dick grips them both, his hand curling around their combined arousal. Damian writhes, jolting up and grabbing Dick’s wrist on the bed beside him. Dick switches the hold, gripping Damian’s wrist and winding their hands together. 

Damian clutches his hand, Dick’s hips rolling above him. Damian grinds toward him, and Dick squeezes him tighter, his hand moving tortuously slow; a silent _wait_.

Damian obeys, molding his legs around Dick's body, spreading them wider. Dick makes a low sound, frustrated. He releases their cocks, his hand moving to hold Damian's hip and force him closer. Damian feels his face heat— because Dick could’ve untangled their connected hands, but didn’t. 

Dick rubs himself over Damian steadily, his hand running up the side of Damian’s thigh. 

“Damian,” Dick moans, amorous, yanking Damian closer and stroking them again. 

Damian swears his head is spinning, dizzy with everything Grayson’s doing. He’s convulsing; his legs unable to stop shaking; tremors all over his body. He’s throbbing, prickling between his legs and in his blood. 

“Grayson,” he moans, warns, violently seizing Dick’s hand in his. 

Damian cums, his body static; buzzing and tingling as he screams some combination of Grayson and Richard. He sobs, squirming and jostling on the bed. He looks down, moaning as he watches the way he cums over his cock and Grayson’s—oozing and dripping down the side. 

“Dami,” Dick moans, Damian’s orgasm impelling him to his own. He grinds uncontrollably, his hand sticky with Damian’s completion. He strokes and strokes, cumming on Damian’s abdomen and spilling on his cock. 

“Fuck,” he grunts, rolling over Damian’s body, collapsing next to him. Their hands are still interlocked, and Dick squeezes. He attempts catching his breath, his eyes shutting.

Damian whimpers, wiggling on the bed. Dick opens his eyes, turning to the side, loosening their hands and looking at him.

“Grayson,” Damian moans, his legs falling closed a little.

“Yeah?” he asks, smiling. 

“Your…” Dick looks down, Damian’s index and middle finger sliding through the cum pooling on his stomach. 

Dick’s about to ask, but instead becomes utterly stunned as Damian circles his fingers and lifts them— _lifts them_ into his mouth.

“Your cum,” Damian slowly sucks his fingers in and out. Dick feels the temperature of his body rise; Damian seriously is a demon. 

Dick follows, running his fingers along Damian’s abdomen, and shoving his fingers in Damian's mouth, replacing his.

“Do you like it?” Damian shakes his head, looking over at him. Dick suppresses a moan, but some of it comes through anyway. Damian’s unfair; inconceivably tempting and shameless. 

Damian bites down on his fingers, gliding his tongue around over them. Dick takes his hand back, kissing Damian, wanting to consume him. 

“You’re unreal.” 

“Worried you’re dreaming?” Damian quips, his voice playful instead deriding.

“Nah,” Dick pulls away, rolling onto his back. “You’re not this dirty in my dreams.” He reaches over for a tissue.

“Better than you imagined?” Dick rolls back over, wiping up Damian’s stomach and himself. He smiles, laughing a bit. He hovers over him, his arms on both sides of Damian’s head.

“Better,” he agrees. “My standards were already high, but you really exceed in everything you do.” Dick lays down next to him again, pulling his pants back up. 

Damian rolls over, tangling his legs with Grayson’s.

“You’ve dreamt of me?” he asks, something in his voice wishing for approbation. He lays his head on Grayson’s chest, nuzzling. 

“You have no idea,” Dick admits. “I can’t get you out of my head.” He strokes Damian’s hair, holding him closer. 

“Hm,” Damian makes a soft noise, his eyes fluttering shut. He listens to the sound of Grayson’s heart beating under his ear. It’s peaceful; silent in the room other than their breathing.

“Damian,” Dick breaks the silence.

“Richard?”

“I love you.” He traces the scar running along his vertebrae. Damian doesn’t say anything, but Dick feels his cheek heat over his chest. 

“I’m in love with you,” he corrects. He feels a different sensation on his chest, Damian’s lips upturning.

“Good,” Damian mumbles, his heart beating faster, his body warm with Grayson’s confession. He closes his eyes again, falling asleep to the best sound he can imagine; Grayson’s words of devotion and his heart beneath him. 


End file.
